The shunt resistor is used for observing electrical charge and discharge of battery current and for preventing the battery trouble beforehand. The shunt resistor is excellent in current detection accuracy, small in current drift, and even if a large current is applied, excessive heat is not generated. The shunt resistor is used in a field where super-low resistance value such as 1 mΩ or less is required, and various structures of shunt resistors have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese laid open patent publication 2009-216620).
The shunt resistor has cylindrical current terminals (electrodes) on both sides of resistance body, and the terminals are connected directly with cables. And the shunt resistor is used by welding voltage detection terminals to connection space of the current terminals. However structure of the resistor is not necessarily enough at super-low resistance value to be excellent in current detection accuracy and to reduce temperature drift.